User talk:Lizcat68
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Sisters Grimm Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse SRC IS COOL 23:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from another wiki! Hi! I'm MirrorMirrorOnTheWall, and I'm excited that you founded this wikia! Even though you haven't made many edits recently, I'd like to inform you that I am the current owner of a different Sisters Grimm wiki (sistersgrimm.wikia.com). The Sisters Grimm wiki I own has been left in the dust for many months because of an uncaring founder, but a while ago I came across it and decided to adopt it. Now I am pleased to report that it looks very well-run with currently 16 articles. I'd like to invite you to my wiki. With some tender loving care such as yours, there can finally be a good Sisters Grimm wiki and, ultimately, more Sisters Grimm fans. Please consider my offer. :) And as a Grimm fan, I give you the best wishes! MirrorX2OnTheWall 22:26, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Permissions Greetings, could you change the permissions on Grimm Wiki so experienced users can edit? Now that the series has started, the main page needs some updating. Thanks.-- 00:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Numbers Hey, I have started to try and make a wiki for the tv show Numb3rs, http://numb3rs.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, and do you have any advice? I have to start it from the ground up and build a community from nothing. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter}